Minion Rush
Despicable Me: Minion Rush (commonly known as Minion Rush) is a mobile action video game inspired by the Despicable Me franchise. Players play as Dave (The default character in the game) or other Minions and compete with others in hilarious, fast-paced challenges. Players can do various tasks like defeating villains to earn the title "Minion of the Year". The game also allows customization of the Minions. Updates As of version 1.6.0, players are able to upgrade every costume's special ability. As of version 2.0.1, the update features a brand new Jelly Lab that allows player to collect fruits from fun-filled locations to create the tastiest Jelly ever, as well as brand new costumes; the Jelly Jar and Lucy in disguise, and a new home base at the start of the game. However, collecting three Bapples as part of the daily events in exchange for a Silver Prize Pod no longer exists in the game, and is replaced by currently receiving Tokens and other items for each day played in a row. Players can also no longer run through different locations in one run, nor can they play a run freely without being tasked to do so in the Jelly Lab's levels. Locations also must now be unlocked by collecting the needed amount of fruits per location in the Jelly Lab, instead of being unlocked by simply playing the game or purchasing them; the Downtown location being the last location unlocked in the entire game (it is unlocked on level 180). Missions by Gru, Dr. Nefario and the three children no longer exist in the game, as they are replaced by the Jelly Lab's levels. This also means that items now force the player to purchase and upgrade them in order to proceed. Lots of locations have been upgraded to feature new types of obstacles and traps, and the effects of the Fart Gun by random Minions has been strengthened to blind the player completely for a few seconds when the gas is passed through. The game also speeds up much faster throughout runs than before, making some Jelly Lab tasks rather difficult. Finally, bosses will never spawn during runs unless a mission's objective in the Jelly Lab involves one. Like previous versions, the update also features some bug fixes and optimizations. Costumes In Minion Rush, players can customize, buy and unlock different costumes. Purchasable *''Astronaut Minion'' *''Baby Minion'' *''Baker Minion'' *''Ballerina Minion'' *''Bee-do Minion'' *''Boxer Minion'' (limited time only) *''Cupid Minion'' *''Dad Minion'' *''Dancer Minion'' (limited time only) *''Disguised Minion'' (puzzle pieces only) *''Firefighter Minion'' *''Frankenstein Minion'' (limited time only) *''Girl Minion'' *''Golfer Minion'' *''Grandpa Minion'' (puzzle pieces only) *''Hunter Minion'' *''Jelly Jar Minion'' (limited time only) *''Jogger Minion'' *''Knight Minion'' (limited time only) *''Lifeguard Minion'' (limited time only) *''Lucy Minion'' (limited time only) *''Magician Minion (limited time only) *Maid Minion'' (limited time only) *''Mariachi Minion'' (limited time only) *''Mom Minion'' *''Ninja Minion'' *''Party Minion'' (limited time only) *''Quarterback Minion'' *''Referee Minion'' *''Santa Minion'' (limited time only) *''Singer Minion'' *''Snorkeler Minion'' *''Snowboarder Minion'' *''Starfish Minion'' *''Surfer Minion'' *''Tortilla Chip Hat Minion'' (puzzle piece only) *''Tourist Minion'' *''Vacationer Minion'' *''Vampire Minion'' *''Worker Minion'' Unlockable *''Kung Fu Taunt'' *''Laughing Taunt'' *''Referee Minion'' Bosses *''Vector'' *''Meena'' *''El Macho'' *''The Villaintriloquist'' Locations *''Gru's Lab'' *''Holiday Lab'' (Limited Time) *''Gru's Residential Area'' *''Halloween Residential Area'' (Limited Time) *''El Macho's Lair'' *''Minion Beach'' *''Paradise Mall'' *''Downtown'' *''Anti-Villain League'' *''Super Silly Fun Land'' *''Jelly Lab'' *''The Volcano'' *''Minion Rush'' Power-ups *''Golden Banana'' *''Golden Shield'' *''Freeze Ray'' *''Golden Prize Pod'' *''Banana Vacuum'' *''Banana Splitter'' *''Minion Shield'' *''Minion Launcher'' *''Gru's Rocket'' *''Fluffy Unicorn'' *''Mega Minion'' *''Moon'' *''PX-41'' *''Snowboards'' (limited time only) Currency *''Banana'' *''Token'' *''Puzzle Piece'' Other Items *''Bapples'' Props *''Jump x2'' (each jump is counted twice) *''Slide x2'' (each roll is counted twice) *''Despicable Action x2'' (each Despicable Action is counted twice) *''Pickups x2'' (each item picked up is counted twice) Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Trivia *The Universal Pictures logo makes a cameo on the screen in the Paradise Theater in the Mall. *If you touch the classic minion in the home screen, it will react in different ways. However, the other minions do not have a reaction to you touching it. *The main theme music played during the game is the same music played during the scenes in the first Despicable Me when the Minions hurry to meet Gru. It is also played when the Minions steal the shrink ray from Vector. Part of it is also heard when the Minions crash into the mall entrance in Despicable Me 2. *The game's gameplay is very similar to games on handheld devices such as Temple Run and Subway Surfers. *The various animations that will play whenever the minion crashes into an obstacle and gets hurt, ending the game include: **Falling backwards and pouting (all) **Falling on his face (all) **Falling backwards, punching himself in the hand and screaming in pain (all) **Falling backwards stumbling, all dazed looking (all) **Being hit by a moving vehicle or other obstacle (torpedo, ice cream cart, etc.) and thrown against the camera (all) **Being electrocuted and occasionally dancing the robot(Gru's Lab, Residential, Downtown, AVL, and Vector's Fort) **Falling into a void (all indoor locations except the Mall) **Being pulled under a sweeper and thrown out causing him to get dizzy (Mall only) **Tripping on some rolling rockets (Gru's Lab only) **Being tossed into the air by a small rocket (Gru's Lab only) **Being bonked by a toppled rocket (Gru's Lab only) **Being crushed by a toppled totem pole (El Macho only) **Hitting a saw and becoming confused (Gru's Lab, Vectors's Fort, and El Macho) **Tripping on a hammock, stanchion, or banner and groaning (Mall, Beach, and SSFL) **Falling into a puddle and splashing in it (Mall only) **Falling into a cooler and eating a watermelon inside (Beach only) **Being sprayed by a fire hydrant, falling over and spouting water (Residential and Downtown) **Hitting a Lane Closed sign, causing it to fall on him (Residential only) **Hitting a sonar device, causing a satellite dish to to fall off and pushing it aside (AVL only) **Being burned by a flamethrower, causing him to run around and sit on his burned bottom (El Macho only) **Being flattened by a rolling evil minion cage (El Macho only) **Being hoisted by a rolling minion cage (Volcano only) **Hitting a log and touching his mouth (Volcano only) **Hitting a small rock and being thrown backwards (Volcano only) **Tripping over a rolling log and giving a thumbs up. (Volcano only) **Hitting a portable toilet, opening its door, and revealing a minion inside (PX Labs only) **Hitting a holey plant/sign and shrugging. (Volcano and PX Labs) **Being scrubbed by a car wash scrubber (AVL only) **Being burned by a torch and flying off the path (El Macho and Beach) **Hitting a blue car, and being buried under falling suitcases (Residential only) **Screaming in pain and falling over (Downtown and SSFL) **Falling backwards, and bickering with a background minion (Downtown only) **Hitting an eyeball camera and panicking (Vector's Fort only) **Hitting a squid tank and laughing at it (Vector's Fort only) **Being defeated by a boss (Gru's Lab, Residential, El Macho, and SSFL) *The appearance of bosses in this game is hinted to the player by a sudden disappearance of obstacles and items in their path. The Villaintriloquist battle is an interesting case, it is the same green caterpillar mouth that leads to the rollercoaster section-the caterpillar mouth appearing after the minion turns at a fork leads to simply the rollercoaster, the caterpillar mouth appearing straight ahead leads to the Villaintriloquist. *It's unknown of how and why Vector would appear in the game as he was already stranded on the Moon at the end of the first Despicable Me film with no method of returning to Earth. *The volcano, the PX laboratory, and Vector's Fort are the only three locations in the game that do not feature bapples nor location change forks as they were all added after the Jelly Lab update. Videos Despicable Me Minion Rush Game Exclusive| Despicable Me Minion Rush - Minion Beach - Gameplay HD External links *Minion Rush on Windows Store *Minion Rush on Windows Phone Store *Minion Rush on Google Play *Minion Rush on iTunes *Minion Rush on Facebook Category:Games